


Animus

by Sobari



Series: Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I would love to give them all a hug, I'm not sure how to tag this, Ken as the antagonist, but not in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/pseuds/Sobari
Summary: Ben could say a joke here. About how the creatures attacking his friends were very similar to the ones in Legend of Zelda.He could if he wasn't so busy trying to breathe.
Series: Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Animus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovelegendsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelegendsalot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Forgotten One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061750) by [ilovelegendsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelegendsalot/pseuds/ilovelegendsalot). 



> You need to read ilovelegendsalot's work to understand the context of this.

Chromastone slammed into a wall and collapsed onto the ground as rubble fell on top of him. Green flashed within the wreckage, and Ben slowly crawled out of the small space before it collapsed behind him.

His arms struggled to hold up his weight as he tried to blink away the dark spots in his vision. But his arms gave out. His face would've kissed the ground if it wasn't for the grip on his hair, roughly yanking him up to meet with a masked face.

“Ben Tennyson.” The voice rasped as he tightened his grip on the half-conscious boy’s hair. “You have been a persistent thorn in my side, constantly getting in my way. This farce ends now." He held up a hand, wrapping red mana around it, and immediately Ben struggled for breath. His hands instinctively came up to claw at nothing around his throat.

His hand crept toward the Omnitrix, but it wasn’t subtle enough. Void hissed out a spell, and Ben's limbs went limp. Panic set in, making him gasp desperately. Ben’s green eyes met with another set of green behind the mask. Despite the situation, Ben was hit with a sense of familiarity. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of air that was scrambling his brain, but he swore he never knew this guy until just a couple of weeks ago. So, why was he so familiar?

He struggled to think about it, but his vision was fading, and his eyes were closing despite his attempts to keep them open.

“Let him go!” A disc of pink flung toward Void's back, creating an explosion that wrenched Ben was his grip. He felt weightless like he was flying through the air before someone caught him.

“Come on, Tennyson. Take some nice deep breaths.” Kevin commanded, slapping his face.

Definitely feeling the love here. He wanted to say, but the grip that restricted his airways was suddenly gone. Ben coughed as he sucked in precious air into his burning lungs.

He opened his eyes, squinting through his tears as Kevin’s face came into focus. Whatever Kevin said next was lost to him when he looked past his shoulder to see Gwen pushing Void back with fury behind her attacks.

An incredibly loud explosion erupted when the two streams of mana met. Gwen grunted when she slid back, creating a barrier around them to block the debris.

For a moment, there was an ominous silence. Red flashed behind the dust, and Ben felt Kevin tense, his hand reach behind him to coat himself in rock. Gwen’s hands flashed pink as Ben found the energy to twist the Omnitrix and hovered his hand over it.

The dust parted, revealing the masked man hovering above the ground as he stared at them—no, at _Gwen._

Anticipation ran under Ben’s skin as he finally got his feet under him. The movement snapped Void from his immobility. He flickered his gaze over to Ben, who suddenly went still, frozen in place by the animosity in the man's eyes.

Void scoffed, the mana around his hand flickered out. “Considered yourself spared, Ben Tennyson.” He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Ben fell back on his butt, rubbing his neck as his near-death caught up to him. But he was Ben Tennyson, near-death experiences came with the job.

He shook the dark thought from his head and looked at his friends with a quirk of his brow. "I think that guy plays too many video games."

**Author's Note:**

> In ilovelegendsalot's notes, they said Void is one of the names Ken uses, so I just took that.
> 
> Inspiration took over as soon as I finished reading their work. I really wanted to write this particular scene out. I wanted to write how willing he was to hurt Ben and hate him, but then Gwen saves Ben and he decided to spare him for Gwen.
> 
> I don't know, it was just a thought of mine floating around. Thanks for reading!


End file.
